jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
BIRDEMIC: The Best Worst Movie Ever
Jon reviews Birdemic: Shock and Terror, one of the best worst movies ever. Plot Jon opens the video in his study, attempting to excite Jacques since his latest video is going to be about birds. Jacques becomes defensive, stating that Jon knew his mother was a bird. Jon realistically notes that he is aware of the obvious fact, and Jacques begins ranting that birds have been given a bad rep because of one "Pigeon Poopenheimer" to which Jon takes immediate offense, stating that Poopenheimer was his mother. Then, after the joke, Jon holds up a DVD case and begins talking about how atrocious the movie is, after the fact he suggests they put it in and opens the case, but it has nothing in it, and Jon notes how he fooled the whole audience into believing the case had a disk inside. The movie opens with a hefty scene that goes for several minutes, and only contains someone on a Sunday drive. When the intro finally comes to a close (after more than 10 minutes) the main character enters a restaurant and is greeted by the cashier. However, the cashier's voice cuts in almost explosively. Jon comments wondering if he went deaf from overexposure to the television. The waitress brings him a menu and begins speaking in a terrible faux French accent, which Jon describes as unnecessary. The scene "ends" when the main character darts out of the restaurant for seemingly no reason, only for it to be revealed he was chasing a girl whom he recognized. Jon sits and watches the two converse in an unusually quizzical manner and compares it to a graphic adventure game, while also comparing the acting to Bishop from Aliens. After eleven minutes of nothing happening, there are still no birds. A bird finally appears and Jon states that he has never been so happy to see one - with Jacques on his shoulder. There is a very long scene in a business meeting, where the attendees applaud for a long time. Jon is intrigued about the mom character, as it is as if the director was trying to turn the film into a documentary - she's barely acting! Suddenly, the birds attack by bomb-dropping with plane noises into the town, complete with explosions. The characters just wave wire hangers around at them. Suddenly, the film turns into a scientific documentary about global warming. The guy at the store looks like he actually is just the owner of the store. Jon steals one of the Continue team's jokes, and Josh isn't happy about it. Eventually, after nothing happens, the birds retreat in a long ending cut scene. Jon thinks he is dead. A bird then comes in and tries to attack Jon. Trivia *This episode was actually teased in Banjo Kazooie: Nuts And Bolts. * The opening music is a rock version of the usual theme and was made by a fan. *This is the second movie review. *Jon states that his mother was "Pidgeon Poopemheimer." * As of July 2014, this is the last JonTron video in which Jon wears his trademark brown "Poor Boy" hat, which he wore in almost every video prior. In the 2015 JonTron Q&A video, Jon explained he simply got tired of it. The hat also stopped appearing in Jontron's pixel art as well. Category:Episodes Category:Movie Reviews Category:Season 1 Category:2012 videos